Green Arrow (Vol 5) 23
Synopsis for "Shados, Conclusion" The neural implant that gives Count Vertigo his abilities has malfunctioned since Green Arrow used some kind of EMP arrow to evade its effects. Now one of Vertigo's doctors struggles to repair the damaged circuitry in the implant, while Vertigo plans his eventual recapture of both the interloping American hero and Shado the woman Oliver stole from him. Despite the fact that the implant is not finished being configured, Vertigo leaps off of the operating table when he hears that his prey are being pursued, intent on capturing them himself. Though his doctor warns that the implant may be uncontrollable, Vertigo insists. Meanwhile, Oliver has just learned from Shado that the little girl Emiko is not Komodo's daughter at all. She is Shado's daughter by Oliver's father Robert. His confusion is disrupted when they are surrounded by Vertigo's men. When he reaches for his bow, he finds that it is missing because Shado has taken it, and knocked three arrows to it. Unleashing them all at once, she hits all of her targets with surprising accuracy all non fatal wounds. Stealing one of his grappling arrows, she launches it into a secure point, and gives Oliver permission to resume his rescue, as the one remaining uninjured member of Vertigo's men feebly begs them to stop. In Hungary, Oliver's support team of Henry Fyff and Naomi Singh have holed up in a hotel. In the bathroom, Henry struggles to prepare himself for his intended confession of love to Naomi, knowing full well that it will not likely be well received. He emerges to find Naomi monitoring Oliver's movements, but she is troubled by something. Cautiously, she reveals that she has feelings for Oliver. After all that happened to both her and Oliver, she now sees him a bit differently; more clearly. She swears Henry to secrecy, failing to notice that Henry himself is crushed. Distracting himself, Henry points out that Oliver is heading towards the rendezvous point, and they need to go and meet him. Oliver still disbelieves Shado's claim that Emiko is his half-sister, so Shado explains how Komodo killed Robert Queen, and took Emiko from her. Oliver responds that his father loved his mother, and wouldn't be involved with someone like Shado. The woman takes offense, admitting that she knew Robert loved Moira, but their relationship was different. She gives up on explaining it, so Oliver presses her for the answers to other questions, like why Magus sent him to find her in the first place. Shado reveals that she wasn't much older than Oliver is now when she met Robert Queen. He and Simon Lacroix had been in Tokyo on business, but the man he had come to see, a Mr. Ito, was secretly a member of the Yakuza. Shado had been an assassin, and she had not had a pleasant relationship with the Yakuza. She wanted revenge, and she took it on Mr. Ito. She had thought she was a untouchable a master but she learned wrong when Robert and Simon found her. Though she fought for her life, she soon realized that they weren't trying to kill her. They were testing her. They had hired her to kill Ito as a test of her skill. Robert Queen had wanted to be the best archer in the world, and in order to do that, he had to learn from the best and that was Shado. The pair were also looking for something even greater than learning. They sought the Green Arrow, an ancient artifact that even Oliver's grandfather had been seeking when he died. Shado had heard her own father speaking of it in hushed tones, and knew that it was important. Unfortunately, there were others who sought the Green Arrow the Outsiders. The Outsiders' legacy spanned history, standing outside all empires, regimes, and monarchies, to ensure that none became too powerful or corrupt. However, a schism within their ranks caused some to become as corrupt as the governments they were meant to protect the world against. Simon Lacroix, unlike Robert, was weak, and became seduced by the offers of power the Outsiders made to him. After being given the name Komodo, Lacroix killed Robert his only rival for leadership of the Arrow Clan and then took whatever he wanted. In the interim, Robert and Shado had inadvertently fallen in love and had a child together. Once Robert was dead, Simon took Emiko and handed Shado over to Count Vertigo. Fortunately, the Outsiders could not simply kill Shado, because she knows where the Green Arrow is hidden. Suddenly, Shado collapses, affected by a concentrated attack by Count Vertigo. Oliver retaliates with an arrow, ripping through Vertigo's ear. At the same time, Vertigo sends another blast of disorientation toward Oliver, and it similarly affect's his own ear. Fortunately, Shado recovers quickly, and begins killing Vertigo's men, one by one. She stands over Vertigo, whose implant cannot do anymore damage after the last two blasts, and explains that while she wants to kill him, she needs Vertigo to deliver a message to Komodo: she has Robert's son, and she is coming for him. With that, she leaves him in the snow, packs Oliver into his truck, and drives away. Meanwhile, in Seattle, mob boss Jimmy MacGowan receives an unexpected call from Billy Tockman regarding their mutual problem. Someone has been moving in on their territories. Whoever is doing it has already killed their rival Jin Fang, and midway through the call, someone comes for Jimmy, too. Before throwing Jimmy from an upper floor window, the killer introduces himself as Richard Dragon, and announces his intent to take control of everything in Seattle. Appearing in "Shados, Conclusion" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Shado *Naomi Singh *Henry Fyff *Robert Queen Villains *Count Vertigo *The Outsiders *Richard Dragon *Komodo *Billy Tockman Other Characters *Jimmy MacGowan *'Mr. Ito' Locations *'Europe' **Vlatava **'Hungary' *'Tokyo' *Seattle Items *Trick Arrows Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-23 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_23 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-23-shados-conclusion/4000-420607/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)